Jules, You Have A Belly Button Ring?
by IamStoopKid
Summary: Well the title pretty much sums it up. Also mixed in is my take on what happened during that time between Extradition II: The Actual Extradition Part and In Plain Fright. Shules because it's awesome,... Rating upped to T for part 2.
1. Part 1

**Hey guys! I started this a while ago, and I knind of hit a wall, so I decided to make it a two shot (it was getting a bit long anyway).**

**So here is part one! Woo! **

**P.S. I don't know when I will get part two up because I'm still not done writing Anaconda and I'm trying to finish it before a deadline... Haha**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was hard to do it, but somehow Shawn and Juliet had managed to part long enough for her to make her flight back to LAX and wait for Shawn's to get in.<p>

For the whole plane ride, Juliet's thoughts were back in Vancouver, listening to Shawn somehow manage to dig himself out of the hole he had jumped into by not letting her into his room. (Though she still didn't know why.) She made a mental note to ask him. As soon as he said that she made him consider buying a car her heart skipped a beat and it felt like a hundred butterflies were floating around in her stomach. After that, she couldn't get enough of him, and now, sitting on a boring plane, without him next to her, it felt weird. Like something was missing.

Once she was at the airport, she went through the motions of picking up her luggage and then went to sit on a bench. Waiting was so boring. She wasn't all there though, still thinking about everything that had just happened. They had finally made it to this, it took them five years, but they made it. Shawn's plane was scheduled to arrive in about an hour, granted Gus would be on it too, but she didn't care. There was no way she was going to wait longer than absolutely necessary to see him again.

_*Meanwhile…*_

"Shawn! Stop tapping your foot, it's making everything shake!" Shawn's knee had been vibrating constantly for the past half hour, and they were in coach seats due to the fact that Despereaux had paid for their tickets with stolen money. They had to reluctantly switch them from first class to coach.

Shawn instantly planted his foot flat on the ground, resisting the urge to let it hum to life again. "What? I'm not tapping my foot."

"Ugh, you just were." Gus said, placing emphasis on each word and gesturing to Shawn's knee. "Ok, Despereaux is in custody, so it must be Juliet this time. What happened?" Shawn was never one to be this quiet.

"Gus, don't be the 6th sequel to Friday the 13th. Nothing happened." Too bad that was the exact opposite of the truth. Actually everything had happened. Like everything, and then some. And Shawn had never been happier, but Jules said not to say anything about it until they had time to talk.

There hadn't been much time from when the officer had tapped on the car window to her flight to begin with and most of that had been used up. She had been cutting it close to get to the airport with so little time to spare. As soon as they finished she got dressed and literally ran out the door with a smile and a promise to talk more when they were back home.

He chuckled inwardly at the memory, willing the plane to go faster.

There was one thing that he really couldn't wait to ask her about, and that was her little sparkly cherries belly button ring.

After what seemed like days of sitting on that stupid bench, it was finally time for her to get up and go wait over by where Shawn and Gus would come to get their bags.

She found herself craning her neck and holding her breath for a second every time she saw a head of golden brown hair, a black guy, or someone running around, and laughed at herself for being so impatient.

"_Calm down, Juliet you're not 16."_ She scolded herself.

_*Meanwhile…*_

"Dude! Is that Juliet? Why is she here, wasn't her flight like an hour earlier than ours?" Gus asked, looking through the crowd of people walking toward baggage claim.

"What? Jules is here?" Shawn frantically looked around trying to find her. Once he spotted her, he practically ran over to her.

"Shawn!" She said and giggled as he pulled her into a bear hug. He picked her up a little and her feet left the ground for a split second. He was just about to kiss her when he remembered Gus.

"Shawn! What the—What's going on?" There was definitely something different about the way they were acting toward each other, and Gus had no Idea what was happening here.

Juliet and Shawn instantly broke apart, trying and failing to hide the sheepish looks on both of their faces.

"Nothing at all man." Shawn said. "I'm just happy to see Jules, that's all. It's not like it hasn't happened before, right Jules?" He added, turning to her.

"Um yeah totally." She said, running a hand through her hair and looking to the ground to cover her blush.

"You know what?" Gus said, "I don't want to know. I'm going to get my bags. Are you guys coming?"

"Yeah." They both answered at the same time, resulting in both smiling.

Shaking his head Gus walked over to the belt and stood there incredibly focused on finding his bag. His hands were on his knees and his eyes were fixed on the suitcases passing by.

"Gus, you look ridiculous." Shawn said, following him with Juliet right behind him.

"Shut up Shawn, I don't want to miss it when it comes around." He said, without looking away.

"Gus, if you miss it the first time, it just comes around again, you know that right?" Shawn said, and Juliet tried to keep herself from smirking at Gus's determination.

"You can't be sure of that." He shot back.

"Uh, yeah I can Gus. It comes around again."

"Whatever Shawn, when the airport eats your bag, don't come crying to me."

"Dude, it doesn't even go back under the curtain! It just—you know what? Have fun." Shawn figured there wasn't much of a point in arguing with him anymore so he just let it go. He moved so that he was standing next to Juliet behind Gus's back.

Not waiting for Gus to reply, Juliet took a step toward Shawn, and he wrapped his arms around her, finally closing the distance between their lips.

When they finally broke apart (and with Gus still completely oblivious), they were both out of breath.

"Hi." He said smiling, looking into her eyes.

"Hi." She replied, her brain a little bit muddled from the combination of the kiss and his breathtaking smile.

She stood on her toes to place another short kiss on his lips. She moved to take a step back but Shawn refused to let her go, letting her turn so that his arm was around her waist instead. He wasn't used to being allowed to do this, and he didn't plan on wasting a second of it. Tilting his head down to whisper in her ear so that Gus couldn't hear them, he said "You know, I have a question for you."

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" She whispered back. She loved the feeling of being in his arms. She had wondered for a long time what this would feel like, and it didn't disappoint.

"Why cherries?" He had an amused expression, not one that suggested he didn't like it in any way.

Blushing, she knew instantly that he was referring to her belly button ring. She opened her mouth to respond but was cut off when Gus finally found his suitcase.

"Got it!" He yelled triumphantly while he pulled it from the others.

"We can talk about it later." Shawn told her quietly with a crooked grin, and then went to grab his bag.

"Good work, buddy." He said to Gus, who looked pleased with himself. It was easier to just go with what he said rather than argue that there was no actual reason to be proud of finding your suitcase.

Shawn dragged his suitcase off of the belt and turned to follow Gus, grabbing Juliet's hand while they walked.

He smiled, and so did she. Their hands felt like they were made to fit together perfectly.

He was about to lean over and whisper something to her so that Gus wouldn't hear it, but instead, Gus turned around, and they barely had time to rip their hands apart before he could notice.

"The cars parked over there." He pointed across the lot to his little blue echo.

They continued walking and when they got to the car, Shawn let Juliet ride shotgun.

Gus was a little surprised that Shawn didn't call shotgun, and that he let her have it without any protest.

The ride home was silent, also abnormal, Gus noted.

Juliet and Shawn both sat there awkwardly figuring saying nothing was the best way not to give anything away.

Then an idea popped into Shawn's head. Smirking, he took out his phone and started typing.

Juliet felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and took it out to see that she had a message from Shawn.

_Shawn: Hey :)_

Trying not to smile too much and give them away, she texted a response.

_Jules: Hey :)_

Gus was focused on the road, completely unaware of Juliet and Shawn's texting conversation.

_Shawn: Wanna come over later?_

_Jules: Mhmm, what time?_

_Shawn: As soon as Gus leaves!_

_Jules: Ok make him leave right after he drops you _

_off haha_

_Shawn: Haha I will. Come over ASAP, I'll text you _

_when he leaves, just in case_

_Juliet: K, we should probably stop texting now, _

_Gus's gunna notice. _

_Shawn: K, bye _

_Juliet: Bye _

She realized that she was acting a bit too much like a teenage girl, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Her stomach was filled with the butterflies of a new relationship as she slid her phone back into her pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?... Anyone?... Anyone?... Bueller?...<strong>


	2. Part 2

**First, I would like to say FINALLYYY! See? I promised I would finish it! It feels so good to finally be done, I hope it satisfies the long wait(:**

**And second, Happy Thanksgiving! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Shawn buzzed around his apartment, on a complete high from the uh recent events…<p>

He realized, as he put all of his laundry in the hamper where it belonged, that it wasn't quite as bad cleaning up as it usually was. Probably had something to do with a certain blonde detective.

Hearing the beep from the microwave and taking the popcorn out, he poured it into a bowl and set it on the coffee table next to the drinks, candy, and the bowl of cut up pineapple. He was always stocked with movie night supplies, seeing as Gus would pop over for a random scary movie marathon quite often.

He reviewed his movie selection, deciding on a really scary one, smirking at his plan, knowing how Juliet got when she watched scary movies. She liked to be tough, but she always needed someone to hold on to. And lucky for him he was usually that someone, and now he could go the whole nine yards. Taking Insidious out of the case, he put it into his DVD player, cued it up, and paused it so that it was ready to go for later.

He was even in his special comfy movie watching clothes, clad in a loose gray pair of sweatpants and a long sleeve t-shirt.

He was placing a few blankets on the couch when he heard the doorbell, and his heart picked up a little bit.

He opened the door to see Juliet in yoga pants and a tank top, hair down, looking comfy yet incredibly hot at the same time.

"Hi Jules." He said with one of his breathtaking smiles.

"Hi Shawn." She replied, making note of how his sweatpants hung low on his waist in such a delicious way.

She tilted her head up and kissed him, her belly flipping at the feeling of being able to do this, and pulled away before it could get out of hand. They both knew what would happen then, and it was definitely too early in the night for that.

He turned to let her in, and closed the door after she brushed past him.

"Movie night?" She guessed, seeing the set up.

"Of course! And the best kind." He said motioning to the couch so she could sit down. "A scary one!" He finished excitedly.

"A scary movie?" She said, her voice with a hint of uncertainty to it.

"Yup. Insidious. It's one of my favorites, it's one of the newer ones, but it's still pretty good." He said, grabbing the remote off of the coffee table and sitting down next to her. She immediately snuggled into his side, and he smiled at how natural it seemed.

"As you can see," He began, "We have a plethora of snacks, mostly of the movie variety, and drinks, and there are blankets over there." She grabbed one off of the corner of the couch and threw it over them.

"Okay, ready to start the movie?" He asked, putting his arm around her shoulders so that she could tuck herself against him better.

"Mhmm." She nodded, sending the scent of her shampoo to Shawn's nose. He decided that it smelled like tropical fruity goodness.

He pressed the play button and as the opening credits rolled, he wondered how he had finally gotten everything he wanted.

Within the first 20 minutes of the movie Juliet had already almost jumped out of her skin, conveniently letting Shawn wrap his arms tighter around her. By the time it was finished, she had his hand in a death grip.

"Jules, you okay?" Shawn asked as the credits rolled down the screen.

"Yeah." She said trying to sound nonchalant. In reality she was freaking out on the inside. That movie was seriously messed up.

"You sure?" He tried again, seeing that she had been pretty shaken.

"Yeah," she brushed it off. "I'm fine, I'm just going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." He pointed down the hallway and she went, ignoring the part of her that was seriously tempted to ask him to come with her.

As she walked through the darker part of his apartment and into the pitch black bathroom, her heart rate picked up a little bit. She was searching for the light switch when she almost had a heart attack in response to Shawn's startlingly loud voice from the living room.

"Light switch is outside the door to the left." He called.

While Juliet was in the bathroom, Shawn decided he might as well start cleaning up the trash from their snacks. He brought everything into the kitchen and started to get rid of stuff and keep what wasn't opened when he heard Juliet exit the bathroom.

When she got to the living room it was dark without the light from the tv screen, and most importantly Shawn wasn't there. And the fact that she just watched the scariest movie like ever didn't really help the matter.

"Shawn?" She called tentatively. She knew it was silly but every time she subjected herself to a horror movie she couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching her or the sneaking suspicion that something would jump out any minute.

Shawn, who had started to return to the living room when he heard Juliet open the bathroom door, was pretty close to where she was by now, but she had her back turned to him.

"Right here Jules." Shawn said. She must have jumped a good foot in the air, letting out a startled shriek, and spinning around to almost run into Shawn. He put his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"Oh my god Shawn, you scared me!" She breathed, laying a hand over her heart, willing it to return to its normal rate. Letting it gradually return to its regular pace, she realized how close they were, his lips only inches from hers.

"Sorry." He whispered, his eyelids low. That was it. She couldn't take it anymore. She locked her lips onto his, wrapping her arms around his neck, and he responded, deepening the kiss, placing a hand on the small of her back and one at the nape her neck drawing her closer to him. It was heated and passionate and new, and neither one of them could stand it any longer.

"Shawn, bedroom." Juliet mumbled around his lips, and they started to stumble in that direction, still connected. How they had even made it through the door was a wonder in and of itself.

When the back of her knees hit the bed, she fell back onto it with an excited squeal and he joined her, placing his lips back on hers.

Juliet sat up in bed with surprise. "Oh my god." She whispered, eyes wide as she tried to steady her breathing. It was just a dream, a nightmare from hell maybe, but still just a dream.

Shawn stirred next to her and she cringed, hoping that she didn't wake him up. He turned over and opened his eyes, seeing her sitting up.

"Mm Jules," His voice was husky with sleep. "Why are you up, what's wrong?" He propped himself up on his elbow so he could get a better look at her face.

"Nothing, it was just a bad dream." She said, trying to brush it off. It wasn't working very well.

"Was it because of the movie? I'm sorry I shouldn't have made you watch it." He replied, feeling guilty.

"It's okay, I don't know why this happens. I mean I'm a cop, some dumb movie shouldn't give me nightmares." She sighed, looking down at him. She took in his mussed hair and his half-closed eyes and she just couldn't resist the impulse, leaning down to kiss him.

He responded gently, letting his hand rest on her cheek before he leaned back, trying to read her expression.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just don't know how quickly I can fall back asleep, it was a pretty messed up nightmare, I'm bound to end up having it again as soon as I close my eyes." She said.

"Well, we could just stay up for a while," he said, pulling her back down with him so that she was laying against his chest."

"Mmm." She hummed in agreement.

The moonlight shone through the window, and now that she was lying down, it glinted off of Juliet's belly button ring, catching Shawn's eye.

"So Jules, why do you have this?" He asked, flicking it back and forth lightly with his finger, watching the light reflect and her abdominal muscles tense slightly.

"Oh," she laughed softly. "It was a thing I did in college with some of my sorority sisters our senior year. It's silly to keep it in, but I like it. It reminds me of them." She mused.

"I happen to think it's pretty sexy. He murmured. "But why cherries?"

"Well every Monday night we would go to this diner together, and we would get cherry pie for desert. I can't remember how it started, but it became a tradition, and before we graduated we decided that we had to have something to remember it by. A tattoo was too much, so we decided on this instead."

"Mhmm." He agreed.

She yawned, snuggling into his side, and shutting her eyes.

"Night Jules." He said, placing a light kiss on her forehead.

"Night Shawn." She sighed, drifting back to sleep, oddly free of nightmares.

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo it's done and everything is finally resolved! I was actually considering keeping this going, but I'm not sure if it would be better just to leave it like this. Let me know what you think!<strong>


End file.
